littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
VIP
VIP is a status effect granting various benefits to a player for a certain amount of time. VIP status can be acquired through a VIP Day Pass, VIP Week Pass ( ) or VIP Month Pass ( ). VIP status grants the following benefits: # One-touch to collect all resources. # One gift pack containing ( , , ). # Ability to recruit 50 units at one time, for each troop building. # Ability to save up additional 12 Arena refresh credits. # Access to VIP-only avatars. # Free AB Host. # One key recruit (Available at level 45). Let's examine each bonus in detail. # One-touch to collect all resources. '''This avoids the chore of collecting resources from every mine and troops from every barrack separately. Since gathering resources is a core pillar of Little Empire experience, this single feature makes the game much more enjoyable at high level. # '''Gift pack. This is generally regarded as having almost no value. # Ability to recruit 50 units at once. This is achieved just by pressing the troop icon longer on the recruitment screen. The feature is an improvement over the basic limit of 6 and especially useful for disposable troops like footmen, who tend to die in droves, or just after a heavy troop investment like a Sea War. # Ability to save up additional 12 Arena refresh credits. As one Arena credit is granted every hour, this feature means a player with exhausted refresh may not connect for 24 hours and not lose any Arena refresh. As Arena battles are an excellent stream of resources ( , ingots, gems, etc.) it's important not to lose any, and even if high-level players tend to connect multiple times per day the bonus is handy over the course of a month. # VIP-only avatars. They are a display of status, but most veteran players prefer to show off their achievement-avatars. # Free AB Host. The feature is available for non-VIP players but costs 1 per use. Since an alliance may run 10 or more battles a week at random times, this is an interesting perk although it does not justify the cost of VIP status alone. # One key recruit. This is a special screen available from the Castle from level 45 on, letting the player recruit almost any amount of troops, providing population limit is enforced and no troop building is recruiting more than 50 units at a time. The recruited troops are distributed among available slots in troops buildings to minimize recruitment time. This is definitely a very convenient feature for people maintaining hundreds of troops. Opinions vary from player to player (Some strongly disagree), but most players agree that VIP is worth it. However, the benefits of VIP depend on how often you are on. For example, the best benefit of VIP by far is being able to store extra 12 arena refresh credits, allowing a player to challenge an extra 60 arena battles per day if they only login once a day. If you login twice a day (once every 12 hours to do arena), this will not help you unless you miss some. This not only grants other resources, but also over a month, it will yield more than enough Mojo to purchase another VIP Month Pass (99 ). In short, you will earn more mojo than you would if you didn't have VIP status from arena, including the cost of repurchasing another pass. The other benefits can also be useful such as the 'One-touch to collect all resources' which saves players with large empires and production a huge amount of time. 'Mass recruiting' is great for when you loose a great quantity of units and need to recruit a lot at once. 'VIP Avatars' 'are nice, but most veteran players prefer to show off their achievement-avatars. ''Free AB Host' is a small but nice boon if you are constantly doing alliance battles or the like when you are not available (10 alliance battles = 10 mojo saved.). 'Gift Pack' nice little extra. Ultimately, weather to buy or not is up to the individual player. Category:Status Effects Category:Basic Articles